Harvey
'''Harvey '''is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. Bio All the engines except Thomas did not trust Harvey at first, but when he rescued Percy after an accident, they realised that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey's helped after many accidents, but he couldn't do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. In the seventeenth season, he helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. Later, Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. In the eighteenth season, Harvey helped Samson with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired. Persona Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very unusual shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Livery With perhaps the most distinctive appearance of any engine, Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow lining and brown, square, wooden buffers. His name is written in yellow on his sides. His number, 27, is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. Dubsy is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire. Appearances * Season 12 - Excellent Emily (does not speak) and Saved You! (does not speak) * Season 17 - Gone Fishing and Thomas' Shortcut (does not speak) * Season 18 - Toad's Adventure (cameo), Samson Sent for Scrap and Millie and the Volcano * Season 20 - Bradford the Brake Van (cameo), and Blown Away * Season 21 - A Most Singular Engine, Stuck in Gear, and Emily and the Middle (cameo) * Season 22 - What Rebecca Does and Rosie is Red (life lesson) * Season 23 - Duck's Missing Trucks, Three Cranes are Better Than One, and Harvey's New Crane Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US ''Voice; seventeenth season onwards'') * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Toshiharu Sakurai (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Enrique Cervantes (Latin America; seventeenth season only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Jacek Król (Poland; seventeenth season onwards) * Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain; seventeenth season onwards) Trivia * In the twelfth season episode Saved You!, Harvey appeared without a CGI face. However, a magazine had two images from this episode showing Harvey with one. These same pictures appeared again in theannual story Gordon Takes a Shortcut. * One of Harvey's models was recently on display at Drayton Manor but was returned to HiT Entertainment to use for reference for his CGI design. He has since been returned to the display. * Harvey's whistle sound changed in the twelfth season. * When Harvey returned in full CGI, he had some modifications. These include: ** Season 17: *** He gains a permanent lamp. *** He gains a brake pipe on his front and back, despite his basis not having one. *** He speaks with a Scottish accent, reflecting his basis' origins. *** He gains a permanent tail lamp. * One of Harvey's face masks (Production-made) was sold from The Prop Gallery. Two of his face masks were sold to the Top Props preservation group. * In the episode, Thomas' New Trucks, Harvey has a claw instead of his normal hook. Quotes : Harvey: Maybe my coming here wasn't such a good idea, Sir. : The Fat Controller: Nonsense! : Harvey: But the engines don't like me, I'm too different. : The Fat Controller: "Different" is what makes you special. - Harvey and the Fat Controller, Harvey to the Rescue, sixth season. : Porter: Hey there! You're a Really Useful Engine... or should I say, you're a Really Useful Crane! : Harvey: I'm a crane engine, so you can say either I suppose. : Bill: Oooh, look Ben. It's Harvey! What's he doing down at the docks? : Ben: He's probably trying to go fishing, Bill. Better put your hook in the water, Harvey, if you want to catch something! - Porter, Harvey, Bill and Ben, Gone Fishing, seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 2002) * Wooden Railway (discontinued 2002) * Take Along (discontinued 2003) * Take-n-Play (2013) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (2002) * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi Gallery SavedYou!30.png SavedYou!32.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes